Faîtes taire les momies
by La plume rouge
Summary: Il faut être prudent lorsque la canne de Break entre en jeu... attention, amour et humour n'ont que deux lettres de différence ! CRACK


**Voilà un petit OS que j'espère amusant et qui vous plaira ! Attention, amour et humour n'ont que deux lettres de différence !**

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI et le scénario est de moi.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Xerxes mangeait paisiblement sur les genoux de son cher Reim, quand les momies poussèrent des gémissements.<p>

- Oh, vous, la ferme ! s'exclama l'albinos. Contentez-vous de manger.

- Bais on beut bas banger ! (Mais on peut pas manger !) se lamenta la plus petite momie.

Xerxes étira un sourire sadique, avant de se délecter d'un gâteau au chocolat dont le coulis fondait agréablement dans la bouche, avant de pousser un "miam !" retentissant sous les regards affamés des momies.

- Dommage pour vous, les morts-vivants~ ! ricana Emily.

Reim soupira tandis que Xerxes l'embrassait pour lui faire profiter du goût de ses lèvres chocolatées, que Reim accueillit avec un plaisir non-dissimulé.

_Flash-Back_

oOo

Lorsque Reim ouvrit les yeux, il sentit les bras cajoleurs de son amant encercler sa taille et sourit, profitant de la proximité de son tendre et bien-aimé Xerxes. Il eut du mal à se défaire de son étreinte amoureuse mais il parvint tout de même à s'en dégager, bien que de mauvaise grâce. Pourquoi fallait-il se lever ? Il était pourtant merveilleusement bien, dans les bras de son soupirant, sous les draps. Son corps nu contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle s'échouant contre sa nuque, sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres contre son cou.

Aaaah, que rêver de mieux que de se réveiller au petit matin dans les bras de l'homme que vous aimiez ?

En tout cas, Reim ne rêvait pas mieux. Il aurait tout donné pour rester un peu plus longtemps contre lui pour profiter de ses délicieuses caresses.

Mais malheureusement, le devoir l'appelait et s'il ne se levait pas tout de suite, il aurait des comptes à rendre au Duc Barma.

Aussi se défit-il des draps qui l'enveloppaient, Xerxes et lui, avant de se diriger d'un pas trainant vers la salle-de-bain qui jouxtait la chambre de l'albinos. Car oui, ils avaient fait l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et oui, Reim n'avait pas eu la force de s'arracher aux merveilleuses mains caressantes de Xerxes.

Il poussa la porte qui menait à la salle-de-bain, la laissant grande ouverte en espérant que son cher amant viendrait prendre un bain avec lui.

L'avantage d'avoir passé la nuit entre les bras de son soupirant à gémir et à crier, c'était que le lendemain, vous vous sentiez sur un petit nuage. Et que vous étiez déjà complètement nu et n'aviez plus qu'à vous glisser dans le bain que vous faisiez couler le plus vite possible, en mal de tendres et coquines caresses.

Une fois l'eau chaude, Reim s'empressa de glisser dans la baignoire et y barbota un moment, hésitant à se laver tout de suite, attendant avec espoir que Xerxes se lève pour venir continuer leurs ébats dans l'eau chaude. Comme il ne venait pas, c'est déçu que Reim prit la savonnette entre ses mains et la fit mousser avec un peu d'eau, s'apprêtant à d'abord laver son visage, quand une main blanche attrapa le petit savon et que Xerxes Break, dans son plus simple appareil, se glissa aux côtés de son amant avec un sourire tendre, avant de lui donner un baiser passionné et de murmurer:

- C'est moi qui vais te laver...

Ravi, Reim se leva, frissonnant un peu, tandis que les mains mousseuses et pâles frottaient son corps dans d'agréables caresses. Le moment le plus délectable fut sans doute celui où Xerxes lava le sexe de Reim. Il s'exécuta un moment avant de craquer et de masturber son tendre amant, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas retomber violemment dans le bain, tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Il poussait de petits cris de plaisir et, quand l'orgasme monta, il se cambra dans un long râle de jouissance, avant de se laisser tomber avec précautions contre son Xerxes, qui l'attira à lui en baisant le sommet de son crâne.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, ne se lâchant qu'au dernier moment, à l'instant où Reim dut sortir du bain sous peine de se recevoir un méchant coup d'éventail dans une partie quelconque de son pauvre corps.

Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse, chaussant ses lunettes et se saisissant de ses rapports, qu'il empila les uns sur les autres, avant de les reposer pour vérifier que tous étaient bien là. Une fois cela fait, il voulut reprendre ses fiches en main, mais la main baladeuse de Xerxes vint s'insinuer sur sa cuisse, glissant sournoisement sur son entre-jambe, mais Reim poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête dans un sourire désolé.

L'albinos prit une mine boudeuse, mais donna tout de même un baiser à son soupirant avant qu'il ne parte pour le manoir Barma.

- Mon Reim..., susurra l'albinos.

- Je t'aime, Xerxes, murmura tendrement Reim à son oreille avant de pousser la porte.

Une fois hors de la chambre, il peina à refermer la porte, mais Xerxes la clos lui-même dans un sourire. Le brun se retourna, encore tout chamboulé de la nuit d'amour qu'il venait de s'accorder entre les pâles bras de Xerxes, avant de presque se cogner dans Oz, Alice et Gilbert, qui l'évitèrent de justesse. Il leur fit des excuses avant de les saluer et voulut repartir mais Oz, soupçonneux, posa une question embarrassante :

- Dis-moi, Reim... qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans la chambre de Break ?

Reim se colora en quelques secondes, bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles, juste avant que Break lui-même ne sorte de sa chambre en sauvant les apparences, se justifiant par un "il fallait qu'il me donne les rapports qu'il a fait pour moi".

- Ah, fit simplement Oz, les yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante.

Le trio observa les deux meilleurs amis partir d'un bon pas vers leurs tâches quotidiennes. Alice semblait interloquée et Gilbert fronçait les sourcils.

- Depuis quelques temps, je trouve que le comportement de Reim est différent, affirma le blondinet. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si mes calculs sont exacts, c'est la troisième fois ces deux dernières semaines que Reim va rendre ses rapports à Break. C'est effectivement étrange, fit Gilbert.

- "Si mes calculs sont exacts", imita Alice en se moquant. Parce qu'il te faut autant de ressources pour compter jusqu'à trois, tête d'algue ? ricana-t-elle.

Alors que les deux compères tentaient de s'étrangler mutuellement, Oz secoua la tête en riant.

- Tu es bien niais, Gilbert ! s'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci releva la tête, une main sur le front d'Alice, qui n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre avec ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Reim ne va pas rendre ses rapports à Break, il passe la nuit avec lui.

- Il lui faut tout ce temps pour lui donner des rapports ? s'étonna Alice.

Oz rit une nouvelle fois.

- Mais non, Alice. Je crois seulement que ces deux-là sont un peu plus qu'amis.

- Plus qu'amis ? répéta Alice. Meilleurs amis ? Mais ils le sont déjà !

- Quelle débile, se désola Gilbert. C'est évident ! Reim passe la nuit dans le lit de Break !

- Mais il a un lit ! Pourquoi il ne va pas dormir dans le sien ?

- Stupide lapin..., désespéra Gilbert.

- Tu sais ce que veut dire amour, Alice ? fit Oz, tandis que la brune hochait la tête. Et bien vois-tu, peut-être qu'ils s'aiment et... les adultes qui s'aiment font... heu... comment dire ? Des câlins, non ? Non, ce n'est pas assez fort...

Tandis qu'Oz se creusait la tête, Gilbert rougissait comme une tomate. Ce genre de conversation ne semblait pas tellement le séduire.

- Alors, Alice, tu sais comment on fait un bébé ? la questionna Oz.

- Oh, non, c'est pas vrai, se lamenta Gilbert. On peut laisser tomber ?

- Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait un enfant ! s'écria la brunette. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Et bien, Reim et Break font la même chose en se retrouvant le soir, tenta de lui faire comprendre le blond.

- Heu... mais deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir un bébé, fit remarquer Alice.

Oz enfouit son visage dans ses mains tandis que Gilbert se frappait le front contre le mur en marmonnant des "comment peux-t-on être aussi bête ?".

- Alice, c'est un acte qui prouve l'amour que ressentent les personnes concernées. Ce n'est pas forcément pour avoir un bébé, expliqua Oz.

- Ah...

Oz et son serviteur soupirèrent de soulagement. Enfin, elle avait compris.

- Donc ils font l'amour ? sortit Alice le plus naturellement du monde.

Oz faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et Gilbert sembla fondre sous la chaleur que dégageait son visage.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna la brunette. Ah d'accord ! Ils n'ont pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient ! C'est pour ça que c'est bizarre... je vais aller les prévenir ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant comme un boulet de canon.

Alors qu'un silence des plus significatifs s'installait entre Oz et Gilbert, ils s'observèrent un moment, le regard désespéré par tant de naïveté, avant de s'étrangler de rire en imaginant les têtes de Reim et Break quand Alice crierait ça.

oOo

Alors que Reim et Xerxes prenait un déjeuner rapide dans la salle commune destinée aux domestiques, Alice déboula comme une furie dans la salle où une bonne centaine personnes mangeaient et discutaient, à la manière d'un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

Haussant les sourcils, les deux amants s'observèrent avant de s'apercevoir que B-Rabbit étaient apparemment venu les voir et elle se dirigeait vers eux - non sans jouer violemment des coudes, agaçant un nombre assez conséquent de domestiques de la maison Rainsworth et peut-être un ou deux agent de Pandora.

Enfin, haletante et les mains sur les genoux, elle reprit son souffle, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle fut interrompu par Emily:

- Essaye de pas dire de trucs trop inutiles~ !

Alice lui tira la langue, croisant ses bras d'un air tout de même victorieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien autant réjouir la brunette ? Autant ça pouvait être bénin, ridicule, insignifiant, autant ça pouvait donner... ça :

- En fait, j'ai compris ! Vous faîtes l'amour quand Reim vient te rejoindre dans ta chambre, sale clown ! Mais vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Vous pouvez pas avoir de bébé ! cria-t-elle avec un sourire de dominatrice.

Il y eut un très, mais alors très, long silence dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Xerxes et Reim. Le brun était d'une rougeur à faire pâlir de colère Satan et l'albinos semblait se retenir de ne pas transpercer Alice du sabre qui était masqué dans sa canne.

Visiblement de bonne humeur, Alice en rajouta une couche :

- Oz m'a dit que vous vous aimiez, j'avais pas tout compris au début, parce que je pensais pas que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer, mais maintenant j'ai compris ! En fait, sale clown, tu te contentes du binoclard parce que tu peux pas plaire aux filles ! C'est pour ça que tu te rabats sur lui, parce que le binoclard aussi, avec sa tête d'intello, il peut pas plaire aux filles, termina doctement Alice.

_Ô long moment de silence béni, fait qu'Alice reste en vie_, pria intérieurement Oz, qui, au bout de la salle, n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

La chaise de Xerxes racla le sol, tandis qu'il se levait avec l'air de celui qui s'apprête à étrangler sa victime.

- Miss Alice, ce n'est pas vrai, assura Reim, reprenant à peu près des couleurs normales.

- Mais si que c'est vrai ! Tu étais tout rouge quand on t'a demandé ce que tu fichais dans la chambre du clown ! s'écria la brunette.

La veine qui palpitait sur le front de l'albinos n'était pas forcément un signe du destin, mais en tout cas le signe qu'il fallait décamper tout de suite.

Malgré le danger, Alice se pencha sur la table et observa les plateaux des deux amants, avant de reporter son regard sur eux, l'air interrogateur.

- Dîtes... comment vous arrivez à passer votre zigounette dans... ?

- MEURE ! hurla Break en passant par-dessus la table, brandissant sa canne d'un air furieux - le mot est faible.

Aussitôt, Alice partit en bondissant, à la manière d'un lapin, par-dessus les tables, tandis que l'albinos la suivait sans peine, la tapant avec sa canne avec toute la violence dont il était capable, puis, dérapant devant Oz et Gilbert :

- Oh, vous deux...

Les deux amis poussèrent de stridents "HIIIIIIIII" en s'enfuyant tandis que le clown enragé les poursuivait pour les massacrer.

oOo

Tandis que Reim tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser son amant, les momies à leurs côtés poussaient des gémissements douloureux.

- Faut pas vous plaindre, si ça tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais tué ! s'écria l'albinos, furax.

- Ouais, de vrais morts-vivants~ ! se moqua Emily.

- Xerx, murmura doucement Reim à son oreille, lui intimant de se calmer. Ce sont des enfants.

Apaisé face aux câlins de son amant, Xerxes se détendit un peu et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un tendre baiser.

- Bon, j'ai faim ! s'esclaffa-t-il en s'étirant, avant de prendre son Reim par la taille pour l'entraîner dans la salle commune.

- Des benfants ? (Des enfants ?) répéta Gil. Be buis bas un benfant ! (Je suis pas un enfant !)

- Bivise bon bâge bental bar beux (divise ton âge mental par deux), ricana Alice.

- Bale beste ! (Sale peste !) s'écria Gil en la frappant.

- Baïe ! Bais bu brouves bas bue bai bassez bal bomme ba ! (Aïe ! Mais tu trouves pas que j'ai assez mal comme ça !) s'enflamma la brunette.

- Btupide bapin ! (Stupide lapin !) renchérit le brun aux yeux dorés - ce qui ne se voyait plus trop...

- Bais baisez-bous ! (Mais taisez-vous !) s'exaspéra Oz.

- Baisez-vous~ ? répéta Emily, faisant rougir le blondinet.

- Bon ! Baisez-bous ! (Non ! Taisez-vous !) se récria le blond aux yeux émeraude.

Emily ricana, tandis qu'Alice et Gilbert continuait à se disputer.

- Bale bête b'algue ! (Sale tête d'algue !) l'insulta B-Rabbit.

- Btupide bapin ! (Stupide lapin !)

- Bon bocabulaire best bréduis, brouve bune binsulte borigibale (Ton vocabulaire est réduis, trouve une insulte originale), persiffla Alice.

- Bespèce be bale... (Espèce de sale...), commença Gilbert.

- Faîte taire les momies ! s'agaça Xerxes, toujours collé à Reim.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'espère que vous avez ri un peu et que vous avez appréciez. Merci de laisser un commentaire !<strong>

**Bnif, bune beview, b'il bous blaît ? (Traduisez si vous l'osez ^^)**


End file.
